Environments in which objects are managed, such as retail facilities, may be complex and fluid. For example, a retail facility may include objects such as products for purchase, a distribution environment may include objects such as parcels or pallets, a manufacturing environment may include objects such as components or assemblies, a healthcare environment may include objects such as medications or medical devices. Such environments may also be occupied by persons, such as customers, employees, and the like.
A mobile apparatus may be employed to perform tasks within the environment, such as capturing data for use in identifying products that are out of stock, incorrectly located, and the like. The dynamic nature of the environments, as well as the presence and movements of the persons mentioned above, may lead to reduced data capture quality.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.